


My Brother

by ArtistAtHeart1



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Jason Todd, Series of Oneshots, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim Drake-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtistAtHeart1/pseuds/ArtistAtHeart1
Summary: A series of oneshots centering around Tim and Jason being siblings and bonding.  A little bit of angst, fluff and little moments.  Each chapter is a standalone prompt focusing on one or the other dealing with something with the other being there for them.A series of stand alone oneshots in the vein of 30 day challenges.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 7
Kudos: 162





	1. Fallen Father

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I would do a little series centered around Tim and Jason being Tim and Jason since I like writing fics with them. I know people like them (Bad Man and my 5 plus 1 for instance) so I thought I'd do some oneshots. I was also inspired by the whole 30 Days type of challenges. I'm not using a template or anything, I'm just going to do 30 oneshot.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

The damp soaking of Jason’s jacket was starting to subside as his arms tightly held onto the source of it. Quietly settled on the floor of the bathroom floor was Jason and Tim, the latter of which was weakly latched onto Jason.

How long had they been sitting there? Minutes? Hours? Who cared? Tim’s anxiety was the only important thing at this moment in time and Jason knew he couldn’t leave him alone like this. This wasn’t a predicament neither planned on being in, but it was one that unfortunately happened.

They were on patrol. Everything was going well. They had apprehended a few of the Penguin’s associates and were doing some investigating for a case relating to Black Mask. It was an enjoyable patrol, and it was a great way for the two to interact.

It was all going well until they came across an attack just barely too late. A father had died pleading for mercy because of his family. That was all they heard before the sound of a gunshot, and it shook Red Robin. While he was used to the cruel nature of criminals, especially in Gotham, something about this sparked a breaking point in the younger Robin.

Jason didn’t think much of it on the way home, he knew it would be tough for the family and the assailant was arrested. At this point, he could only hope that justice would be served. Then there was Tim’s twitch when they saw the body. Jason assumed the shock was because of the initial death of the man. But how wrong he was.

When they got back to the manor, Tim went to the bathroom to freshen up. Jason was about to head out, wanting to get to a safe house for his next case across town, when he caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye. A picture frame.

Grabbing it, Jason observed its contents. It was a picture of a younger Tim and a man that wasn’t Bruce standing in front of a cabin. From what he could deduce, Jason figured the man was most likely Tim’s father, and the cabin, a family cabin. 

They both looked happy with wide smiles. They must have had a fun day bonding over summer activities. Fishing if the fishing rods and the huge bass in the photo were to be believed. It was a cute picture and it caused Jason to smile.

It didn’t take long for something to click, triggering a revelation and Jason’s small grin to fade. Tim found his father dead. Jason mentally smacked himself for not even thinking about that. With that in mind, he knew he couldn’t leave Tim’s silence in the state it more than likely was.

The sound of glass cracking caught Jason’s attention and he bolted into the bathroom. Tim, now in pajama pants and an oversized black t-shirt, had dug his fist into the mirror. Tim was silent, but his frame was shaking ever so slightly.

Not wishing to startle Tim, or cause a reaction, Jason quickly and silently approached him. Jason gently grabbed Tim’s hand as he guided him away from the mirror. Tim’s hand was scratched up with several spots bleeding slightly. 

Jason said nothing and Tim silently followed his guidance. Grabbing the first aid kit, Jason cleaned and dressed the wound. Tim said nothing, moving his hand as it was prompted. And once it was free to go, Tim flexed it before letting it fall.

Jason watched Tim, hoping he would say something. When Tim didn’t, and continued to shake, he knew he really wasn’t okay. The silence stuck as Jason softly pulled Tim into a hug. One hand gently resting in Tim’s hair.

Tim didn’t fight it, almost unfazed, as he accepted from warmth of it. There was another moment of silence and Jason was anxious about how Tim would react. Wrapping his arms around Jason, Tim finally let loose, sobbing.

They continued to stand there for a bit before they found themselves on the floor. Which brought them to the present. Neither one had said a word, not having to. Tim was finally calming down, which was a relief. Talking him through it would be another story for another day. 

Jason had a feeling that Tim would be alright. Bottling it up was always a problem with Tim, but being there for him was all that he needed. This being one of several that Jason was willing to be there for.


	2. Deathday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April 28th. A day Jason will always remember. But as troubling as it was, it also brought an odd gift.

April 28th

A day that that has gone down in infamy. A day of mourning. A day of death. It wasn’t a day Jason was particularly fond of for all the right reason. Not that anyone could blame him. 

Having died on that day was never going to be a pleasant thing for all parties, least of all Jason. He can still feel the crowbar cracking every bone it came into contact with. The explosion ringing in his ears while the fire engulfed him. The darkness. Waking up after what only felt like moments.

Returning from the grave did nothing but make it worse. He now had to live with what happened, vividly remembering each and every detail. As often as he pushed the nightmare back, it never truly went away, being at its most vivid on this day.

Every year since his revival, he liked to visit his grave. As traumatic as it was, he found it kind of peaceful. He didn’t have to worry about the overbearing concerns from Dick, Alfred, or even Bruce. Tim kept to himself and Damian seemed to respect what happened enough to never speak of it in front of him. However, there was one mystery that puzzled him.

Every year, he would find a bouquet of flowers lying in front of his tombstone. It started off as several black roses surrounding one white lily that became several black roses and a red dahlia. He had no idea where they came from, or who brought them, but they were always there before he even got there. And each time, Jason would take them home and care for them.

It was a kind gesture, but a curious one. Was it from someone who knew him, not knowing he was revived? A random Gothamite being generous while visiting someone else? The grounds keeper? He knew it couldn’t have been Bruce, since he stopped visiting the grave after Jason’s revival. 

“I thought I’d find you here.” A voice greeted.

Jason shifted his attention slightly to find the source of the greeting. Tim. He wasn’t sure if she should be surprised or not. The cemetery was a reasonably sized one, but he had never seen Tim here on this particular day before.

“What are you doing here?” Jason inquired.

“Visiting my father’s grave sight.” Tim replied. “I wanted to say hi since I haven’t visited in a while.” Tim shrugged his shoulders, somberly glancing at the tombstone. “I know you like your privacy, but I thought it would check up on you since I saw you. I hope you don’t mind.”

“It’s okay.”

They stood in silence. Glancing at the flowers, Tim softly smirked. He picked them up, gently holding them in his arms.

“Beautiful flowers.” Tim complemented, smelling them.

“They are.” Jason agreed. “If only I knew how they got here.”

“You don’t know?”

“No, but since my revival, I noticed that they’ve started showing up every year on this day.”

“Interesting.” Tim held them out for Jason. “Here. They are yours technically.”

Jason accepted the offer, taking them without question. A brisk breeze shot through them a little cooler than expected.

“It’s a little chilly out here.” Tim noted, folding his arms. “I think we’re expecting rain.”

“I think so.” Jason agreed. “We should probably head back. You walk here or drive?”

“I actually walked here. It was nice enough when I got here. Plus, I needed the fresh air.”

Jason nodded before turning away from the grave and leading the way. Tim was quick to keep up, staying by Jason’s side. They didn’t say much, soaking in the silence of the cemetery scenery. The emptiness outside of the two of them. The birds chirping. The graves.

When they came up to the grave of Tim’s father, a peculiarly nostalgic image caught Jason’s eye. On the tombstone rested three flowers: a black rose, a white lily, and a red dahlia. All of which looked as fresh as the ones in front of Jason’s. He curiously glanced at Tim.

“It was you, wasn’t it?” Jason realized.

“What do you mean?” Tim playfully questioned.

“The flowers. You’re the one who’s brought the flowers every year.”

Tim was silent for a moment. A soft smirk gracing his face.

“Yes.” Tim confirmed.

“Why?” Jason inquired. “You know I’m alive, so why continue?”

Tim shrugged his shoulders.

“It was my way of honoring you’re memory. Bruce was more morbid than usual. Dick from afar. Someone had to visit you, so I volunteered. And after you’re revival, I still wanted to keep up with it. Not only to keep up the appearance that some of the people here were used to, but to honor your death and resurrection.”

Jason smirked. He felt honored about Tim’s declaration. While they may not have had been on the best terms at the beginning of their relationship, but the fact that Tim still choose the time to honor Jason’s memory was charming. It was also a bit funny. Not that he didn’t appreciated Tim’s gesture, but it wasn’t without its subtle quirks.

“You’re such a sap Timmy, you know that?” Jason jokingly stated, wrapping a free arm around Tim’s shoulders.

Tim smirked, amused. Always the tough guy. Or so Jason tries to be. Even so, Tim knew this was Jason’s way of saying thank you.

“I guess I am,” Tim snickered, “but a generous sap. And you’re welcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a little research. Black roses and some lilies can symbolize death. I chose white lilies because I felt like it would fit better for a pop of color, though they have their own symbolism, like beauty. And I chose a red dahlia because one thing it symbolizes strength/power, which I felt fit Jason to a degree. Plus dahlias are one of my favorite flowers.


	3. You Need Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason finds Tim nowhere near sleep, even if his body disagrees.

"I've got to finish this case." Tim groaned.

Tim was latched onto the Batcave's monitor as Jason tried to pry him off of it. Jason had been at it for a solid fifteen minutes, and all because Alfred demanded that he attempt to get Tim to retire after a thirty-six hour stint. When Jason got down there, he thought it would be easy. That Tim would just moan and groan as he was dragged upstairs and into bed. But here they were, Tim being stubborn and Jason trying to match it.

"For a kid who's half comatose, you've got a god grip." Jason commented. " _Let go._ "

"But the case..." Tim argued.

"Will be here tomorrow."

Jason could feel Tim's grip starting to slip. Stubborn or not, his body, and the slick metallic frame of the monitor's edge, were acting against him. One forceful yank was all he needed as they both were pulled back and onto the ground. Tim weakly tried to fight his way out of Jason's grip, still set on finishing his work.

"Let me go." Tim yawned.

"Not gonna happen." Jason denied, getting them up and grabbing Tim's arm. "It's time for bed."

Tim tried to dig his feet in the ground as Jason dragged him towards the stairs. Though exhausted, his stubbornness refused to die. 

"But Bruce needs to know what I found out about Freeze."

"Tomorrow."

Tim loudly groaned as he tried to refuse the inevitable. It'd be funnier, if Jason wasn't so annoyed by it. This wasn't his first rodeo with Tim's workaholic tenancies, nor would it be his last. And this was one of the nights where Jason was patiently amused by it. It probably didn't help that Jason had a stressful night of patrol dealing with Riddler and his annoyingly named chaos.

Not wanting to wrestle Tim up the stairs, Jason threw him over his shoulder in one swift motion. Tim lets out a gasp before pleading for Jason to release him. Strained demands turned into incoherent mumbling as Jason tuned him out.

~

Patrol concluded smoothly, but when Bruce didn't see Tim in the Batcave, he puzzled. Whether or not he should be puzzled was debatable, but the location of Tim as far as he was concerned, should be determined first. All he got from Alfred was that he had requested Jason to do something about Tim's "insomnia" problem. With that in mind, the first place he checked was Jason's room, wondering if Jason, and possibly Tim, was in his room. When it came up negative, Tim's room was the next target.

Tim's door was closed, meaning that there was a chance that he was in there. Maybe even Jason. Slowly opening the door, Bruce crept into the room while trying to keep the amount light entering the room as minimal as possible. As he let his eyes adjust, Bruce scanned the room. In a matter of seconds he noted two lumps where Tim's bed should be. Tim was on the bed, wrapped up like a burrito in the comforter and passed out. Fingers clenched onto said sheet, but Tim wasn't uncomfortable. Beside him, sitting on the floor, was Jason. As Bruce got closer, he realized that Jason was sleeping. His face was stern, but peaceful. Beside him was his jacket, Tim's cape and cowl, and Tim's boots. Jason seemed relaxed enough for Bruce to want to leave them alone, but a sudden shudder got him thinking.

Bruce quickly and quietly exited the room. When he returned, he was holding a blanket from Jason's room. He carefully covered Jason, who unconsciously accepted the gesture. Bruce gave it a moment to make sure that Jason wasn't waking up before he crept his way out of the room and closing the door behind him.

~

"So how'd you get him to sleep?" Bruce inquired before taking a sip of coffee.

Jason and Tim had entered the dining room well rested, with the latter seeming slightly irate. They joined Bruce for breakfast, with Damian subsequently absent on account of school.

"Well I got him upstairs like Alfred had requested," Jason began, "but this kid was still being stubborn." Jason took a bite out of his toast. "When he refused to cooperate, I made a Timrrito." Jason smugly smirked. "He was out in five minutes, and I passed out there so he wouldn't try to sneak passed me."

Hands covered Tim's face, trying to hide his embarrassment. Bruce was about amused at the thought. He could picture Jason wrapping Tim in a blanket, something Bruce couldn't picture doing himself, and getting him to bed. And all because Tim was too stubborn to finish the case later.

"You looked comfortable," Bruce admitted, "though next time, might I suggest putting the case on ice so you can sleep?"


End file.
